


Hands Held In Secret

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the SanSan Russian Roulette challenge over on Livejournal for Irenem16</p><p>Prompt: Sandor holds Sansa's hand secretly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Held In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the evening of Joffreys nameday Tournament, after the Ser Dontos incident.
> 
> Spoilers through Season 2 of the show, and A Clash Of Kings
> 
> It all belongs to GRRM, I am just playing around.
> 
> Warnings, none that i can think of.

Sansa was relieved when they finally left the tourney area and moved on to the feast. Joffrey had escorted her himself to the table, and seated her in the seat next to him much to her dismay. His foul mood had only gotten worse since the arrival of his Uncle Tyrion, and the disappointment of the jousting events. Joffrey sneered at a plate of steaming vegetables and waved it away, throwing a small bread roll at the servant as she carried the offending dish away. Sansa sat quietly, nervously sipping her wine, hoping to escape the Kings notice for the remainder of the meal. She took a deep breath and inhaled the fragrant smell of the creamy soup that was placed before her, but she was too agitated to eat more than a few spoonfuls.

She took another sip of her wine, trying to not make a face. It was a rich red, and stronger than the sweet summer wines she was used to. She knew if she drank too much it would make her head swim, and she could not afford to lose her head around Joffrey again today. She had thankfully managed to survive the Ser Dontos Hollard incident earlier due to some quick thinking and The Hound vouching for her story. She took a quick peek over to her side and looked at the newest member of the Kingsguard. As usual he stood at attention from his position behind the King, but his eyes met hers at once and she quickly turned her head back, blushing deeply, embarrassed at getting caught looking at him.

She hung her head looking down into her wine glass, when suddenly she was startled as the chair next to her was pulled out and the Hound plopped down to sit beside her. She stared at him in surprise for a moment and watched as he reached past her for the flagon of wine and poured himself a glass. He drank it down in a few gulps, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then poured himself another glass. He raised his eyebrows at her and nodded his head toward Ser Meryn. "It is his turn to guard the King." he grunted out.

Sansa looked down at her plate, as a servant was offering her some roast chicken. She nodded and accepted her portion, but her appetite still avoided her. After eating a few bites, she sighed and pushed the plate away, setting her hands into her lap and fiddling with her napkin.

The Hound looked at her abandoned plate for a moment. "You even eat like a bird." he laughed at her before reaching over and snatching the chicken from her plate, eating it right in front of her, then licking the grease from his fingers as she watched, horrified by his bad table manners. 

A singer had entered the hall, and Sansa watched the man, grateful for the distraction. He was singing her favorite song, the ballad of Florian and Jonquil. She sighed and closed her eyes enjoying the music, allowing herself to smile as she lost herself in the melody. Suddenly she jumped as she felt a large hand upon her leg, and before she could respond, she found her right hand enclosed by the rough and callused one of Sandor Clegane.

She stared at him in shock, and attempted to pull her hand away but he held onto it tightly. His face was fixed on the singer, and he gave away no clues to his reason for holding her hand. She pulled again yanking her arm hard but her shoulder suddenly bumped Joffrey who was seated on her left.

The king turned and looked at her with a sneer. She apoligized and looked down at her plate. It was so improper to be holding hands with a man that was not her betrothed. If she were to get caught Joffrey would certainly punish her. Their hands were hidden beneath the table cloth, so she sat as still as could be, hoping to not draw any added attention to herself and her current predicament.

After a few moments her palm began to get sweaty. She wiggled her fingers around, and The Hound responded by easing up his grip a little and gently stroking her hand softly with the side of his thumb. The gesture made her relax, but she still searched his face for any hint of his emotions, but he sat drinking and watching the festivities. She ran her thumb along the side of his hand in return, feeling his rough skin. His hand was so large it almost swallowed hers. Her hands were soft and dainty like a perfect lady. For a moment she wished her hands were large and strong like his, strong enough to fight her way out of Kingslanding and the nightmare that she found herself trapped in.

The singer had finished up his song and the guests clapped and cheered their praise of his talents. Sansa would have gladly joined in with them had her hand been free. This did not escape Joffreys notice unfortunately, and he turned looked at her smiling. Sansa recognized the evil gleam he got in his eye when he was ready to do something particularly unpleasant to her.

"My Lady, was tonights entertainment not to your liking?" 

"He was wonderful your Grace. Such a talent." she spoke softly.

"I hope you will enjoy the next performance even better. I had it arranged especially for you." He stood and clapped his hands and gestured to the door of the hall. The guards opened it and in walked a man with a large burlap sack. It was wiggling in his arms, and as he reached the center of the room, he opened it and dumped the contents into the middle of the floor. 

There sat a litter of small wolf pups. Sansa felt a lump in her throat as she remembered the day that her brothers rode into Winterfell bringing with them the six direwolf puppies. She looked up at Joffrey and saw that he was staring down at her watching for her reaction.

"Do you like them?" he questioned. "I have had men hunting the woods for weeks looking for wolves. I just received word that some had finally been found and I suddenly knew the best use for them."

Sansa did not know how to answer, she knew that he was tricking her, and that he had something horrible planned. She swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to formulate her response when she felt the Hound squeeze her hand softly. She took comfort in his strength and found herself squeezing back.

Joffrey called for his new crossbow. He loaded up an arrow and sent it flying at the animals. The arrow flew and missed its mark by several inches to her relief. "What was it you said earlier My Lady? It would be ill luck to kill a man on my name day. What I sow today I shall reap all year. What better luck than to kill a pack of mangy wolves today."

Sansa tried to not look away from the animals, she knew that Joffrey would expect her to watch, and that he would have his guards strike her if she did not. She tried to make her mind a blank and not remember the wonderful days she had spent with Lady. She squeezed the Hounds hand as tight as possible, willing herself not to cry.

As Joffrey was loading his second arrow, the doors of the great hall swung open again and Queen Cersei walked in. She sneered in disgust at the animals on the floor and walked around them. She approached the table and spoke a few quiet words with The King, Sansa heard Lord Tyrions name being mentioned and Joffrey threw his crossbow aside in anger. The two of them left the hall in a hurry and suddenly Sansa was left at the table alone with The Hound. She took a few deep breaths in relief and smiled at the wolves who were now playing peacefully. 

Suddenly her hand was released as The Hound stood up. She flexed her hand, feeling a strange sadness and wishing he was still holding onto it. He nodded toward the animals. "I would not get too attached Little Bird. He will kill them later." he said before walking away.

She was more confused by Sandor Clegane than ever, as she looked down at her hand, missing the warmth of his touch. She was filled with gratitude to the scarred man for helping her to survive yet another day in the lions den.


End file.
